1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to copy holders, specifically to layout board holding and alignment devices used with master copy originals and photo reproduction processes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Copy reproduction equipment has become increasingly important in small and large businesses. Copy machine usage has been extended to include reproducing originals of various artwork layouts including newsletters, bulletins, flyers, and simple single sheet reproduction. Examples are the duplication of a second billing that includes a copy of the check already sent in payment; an invoice with separate shipping instructions; or a memo with special, separate routing information. Many companies that use fax machines need to overlay the original facsimile with various additional information.
Originally this type of reproduction work was performed by merely placing the original subject matter face down on the copy machine. Then the user would arrange these originals on the copy machine glass to try to obtain their desired result. Usually it would take several attempts and rearrangements of the subject matter, before the desired configuration and end results was reached. The exact image desired would then be reproduced by the photo reproduction apparatus and ultimately the final draft created. The main disadvantage of just placing the originals on the copier glass was that the subject matter had to be placed in a face-down position. Because the copy machine operator cannot view the subject matter when it is in the face down position, it is next to impossible to get it aligned correctly. Another disadvantage was that the original subject matter was laid loosely on the photocopy machine glass, allowing it to move freely from the desired position. Many times merely closing the copy machine cover will dislodge the positioning of the originals.
Another negative factor is the excessive time that it takes to correctly arrange the subject matter. This time spent by the user standing at the copy machine while they are arranging and rearranging their layout material, unnecessarily ties up the copy machine. In many offices this layout procedure was commonplace and created an undesirable bottle-neck at the copy machine or other reproduction apparatuses. Additionally, by a worker having to do their design and layout work at the copy machine and away from their assigned work area they are unable to carry on with their other daily routine work functions. This is especially true in instances where the photo reproduction equipment was placed in a back room.
Another way to prepare material for copy reproduction is to do it by freehand, using a plain sheet of white paper with no alignment device. Once the original subject matter had been arranged correctly on the sheet of paper, the individual would use some sort of glue, tape or wax adhesive to secure the subject matter. Also a person could place a sheet of paper on a lighted layout board which had a light illuminated from the back, through a grid, which cast a faint shadow onto the plain sheet of paper so the original material could be arranged. These methods were commonly referred to as paste-up work.
All of the previously practiced methods have primarily the same basic pit-falls. Without the assistance of an alignment grid, layout work is time consuming and the original subject matter often can not be arranged quickly or correctly the first time. It was difficult to align subject matter without the use of some sort of an aligning device. Furthermore, they required the use of an adhesive materials. Nevertheless if the desired end results were not obtained the first time after the photo reproduction was completed, the user was faced with the problem of rearranging the original subject matter after it had been fixed in position by the adhesive. Often, while attempting to get the subject matter removed from its original settings so it could be rearranged correctly, it would become torn or damaged. Many times the adhesive materials alone defaced or caused damage to the originals.
There are many types of sheet holding devices which are collectively and loosely named copy holders. They range from different types of carrier sheets to copy protector holders. There are also forms of transparent sheet holders that fall into the category of display holders. Each designed to display and hold variable information. Examples of display transparencies are restaurant menus, price sheets, or three-holed sheet holders that snap into three-ring binders. As of this time inventors have made little improvement in the field to develop efficient copy reproduction holders; especially as related to portable or hand-held layout boards for use in photo reproduction work.
The previously mentioned sheet holding devices are only marginally related prior art. The closest related of these prior arts to my invention is the carrier sheet. Which is used with some of the newer fax machines. The carrier sheets are used for feeding thin or small documents through these reproduction machines. One example of this type of usage is with the Sharp Electronic Corporation. This company has a carrier sheet included with their fax machine. It is called a carrier sheet and bears the code number PSHEZ2400SCZZ. It does not have patent numbers on the sheet, nor is any patent mentioned in the accompanying literature. However it is in public use. To my knowledge, this product is not patented. It is merely designed to be used as a document protector and carrier sheet. The purpose of the carrier sheet is to assist the user in automatic document feed operations and to reduce paper jamming during automatic document feed operations. It is not designed to be used as a layout board and alignment apparatus.
All of the sheet protectors, sheet holders, carrier sheet layouts and design boards heretofore known suffer from a number of one or more of these disadvantages:
(a) They lack portability. Draft tables and layout boards are stationary or large in design and require workers to leave their normal assigned work areas to do design and layout work. When the art work is completed, it must be transported to the photo reproduction equipment. If the desired results are not met after the photo reproduction process is completed, the worker must then go back to the drafting table or light board and redo their design and layout work.
(b) They do not have a non-photogenic natured grid. Sheet holders and carrier sheets lack a non-photogenic natured alignment grids and cannot be used effectively in the alignment of art work. Many reproduction processes must take place in order for the worker to achieve the desired end results. This is a waste of time and photo reproduction supplies.
(c) They do not have a freely pivoting transparent sheet panel window to allow quick and easy access to subject matter while doing photo reproduction work.
(d) They need an adhesive substance to affix the original art work to the draft sheet. These glues, tapes, or wax compounds subtract from the reusability of the original art work. If one uses a wax compound, the wax eventually bleeds through the original and damages the photogenic quality.
(e) They are not reusable. Single sheet layout paper that has a non-photogenic grid still requires the use of adhesive substances during paste up. Therefore the sheet of paper and original art work lack reusability or are at risk of suffering damage. The user is subjected to the cost of replenishing non-photogenic paper and original art work.
(f) They lack rapidness of rearrangement. Layout and design boards that require adhesive substances do not let the worker rapidly rearrange the artwork. A great deal of time is involved trying to dislodge the fixed originals from their set position, to reaffix the material and to align the new preferred design.
(g) They are not designed to be used as art work layout devices. Copy holders sheet holders and carrier sheets are not designed to work as layout boards. They simply lack the combination of components needed to properly facilitate design and layout work.